Living my life
by Werinaya
Summary: Wie nimmt Severus Snape die Nacht wahr in der Voldemort verschwindet? Meine zweite Song Fic !


Living my Life 

Vorwort: 

Da ich im Moment an einer anderen Geschichte eine ganz kleine Schreibblockade habe, dachte ich mir "schreib doch noch eine Song Fic". Also hier meine zweite Song Fic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ihr könnt ja eure Meinung dazu sagen. Freue mich über jedes Review. 

Zum Song: 

Interpret: Sylver   
Titel: Living my Life   
Im Original wiederholen sich die Strophen sehr oft. Ich habe es etwas verkürzt. Also nicht wundern wenn ihr das Lied hört, es aber in der Fiction etwas kürzer ist. 

Setting:   
Harry Potter Band 1, Kurz nach dem Verschwinden von Voldemort. 

Personen:   
Severus Snape, wie er diese Nacht wahrnimmt.   
  


Living my life 

Konnte es sein?   
Konnte er seinen Augen trauen? 

Wenn er seinen Arm betrachtete war das Dunkle Mal schwach auszumachen, wie ein schlechtes Tattoo. Die Todesser, mit denen er in diesem Moment unterwegs gewesen war, hatten panisch auf ihr Erkennungsmal gestarrt. Es hatte angefangen zu brennen, fast so als würde sie ihr Meister rufen. Aber Rufe von Voldemort fühlten sich anders an. In dem Ruf brannte die Ungeduld und hier schwang in dem Schmerz Überraschung mit. Voldemort und überrascht? 

Dann verschwand das Zeichen langsam auf der Haut, wurde blass bis es nur noch ein Hauch war. Verblüfft starrte er seine Todesserfreunde an. Diese verschwanden hektisch, verkrochen sich in ihren Häusern und Wohnungen. Severus blieb allein auf einem Hügel nahe eines Muggeldorfes stehen. Es war Vollmond, das Dorf lag ruhig vor ihm. Jeder wußte halbwegs wohin er verschwinden konnte, hatten Freunde, Familie. Er besaß keins von beidem. Doch, da war jemand und Severus Snape verschwand von dem Hügel. 

I`m no longer frightened   
No more sleepless nights   
No more bruises on my soul   
Troubles out of sight. 

Er schlich durch den Wald. Der Wald lag ganz ruhig da im Mondlicht. Schlief tief und fest, wußte nichts von dem Geschehen. Einmal duckte er sich, als ein großer Schatten über die Baumwipfel huschte. Fast glaubte er Hagrid auf seinen alten Schulbesen gesehen zu haben. Verwirrt und unsicher stand er nun vor dem Schloß. Was würde Dumbledore sagen wenn er plötzlich vor ihm stand? Er hatte dem Direktor viele Informationen gegeben, war sein Spion. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt etwas ausruhen? Er hatte einfach zu viel gesehen. 

I have no more sorrow   
No more search for light   
Got my train of inner thougts   
Back on the tracks of life. 

Aber zuerst sollte er sich bei Dumbledore abmelden. Die anderen Todesser hatten von Auroren gesprochen. Es war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Polizisten der Zauberer auch vor seiner Wohnung standen. Einige waren schon früher in Ministeriumshänden gewesen, waren aber dank ihrer Kollegen entkommen. Das Ministerium ging nicht grade sanft mit Todessern um. Ahnten sie wie sehr sie Voldemort in solchen Momenten glichen? 

Wie ein Schatten huschte er über den Rasen, duckte sich durch die große Eingangshalle. Jetzt wollte er noch nicht gefunden werden. Noch nicht. Er wollte seinen Job zuende bringen, klar und sauber, wie er ihn begonnen hatte. 

Living my life again   
Living my life again   
Swept away by the wind of change   
Taking time to rearrange. 

Dumbledore war auf dem Weg, wollte an einen Muggelort als Severus in sein Büro kam. Überrascht hatte er seinen Spion gemustert. Ruhig und deutlich hatte dieser seine letzten Informationen abgegeben. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte geschwiegen, seinem letzten Bericht gelauscht. Snape endete und lächelte leicht. Dumbledore nahm es überrascht auf, in all den Jahren hatte sein Spion nie gelächelt. Es schien als ob eine große Last von ihm abgefallen war, und so fühlte sich Snape auch. Unendlich leicht, fast euphorisch. Endlich Ruhe! 

I'm no longer frightened   
No more sleepless nights   
No more bruises on my soul   
Troubles out of sight. 

Da hatte Dumbledore ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm gesagt, er solle hier bleiben. Hier würde ihn keiner finden. Hier im Büro wäre er sicher. Severus nahm ohne Widerspruch an. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe! Keine Angst mehr um Muggel oder Zauberer. Keine schwierigen Entscheidungen mehr. Keine Befehle mehr. Schwer ließ er sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel fallen. Momente später war er eingeschlafen. 

I have no more sorrow   
No more search for light   
Got my train of inner thoughts   
Back on the tracks of life. 

Als Dumbledore am nächsten Morgen kam und ihm ein Angebot unterbreitete war Severus Snape überrascht. Der Direktor nahm ihn bestimmt auf den Arm. Doch Dumbledore wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst bei seinen Worten. Es wäre für Severus eine Möglichkeit in Sicherheit zu leben und auch etwas Geld zu verdienen. Wobei das letztere Argument kaum auf ihn zutraf. Seine Familie war wohlhabend gewesen und wenn er es darauf anlegte, konnte er auch ohne Arbeit ein angenehmes Leben führen. Das Angebot von Albus Dumbledore hatte aber auch seinen Reiz. Er konnte in Ruhe sein Leben ordnen, es in geordnete Bahnen lenken. 

Living my life again   
Living my life again   
Swept away by the wind of change   
Taking time to rearrange 

Ein normales Zaubererleben führen.   
Diesmal lächelte er innerlich, normal. Man konnte wohl kaum von ihm als einem normalen Zauberer sprechen. Severus nickte, er nahm an. Er konnte sich dieses Leben nun leisten.   
  



End file.
